1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an integrated aluminum alloy bicycle front fork, especially to a method for manufacturing an integrated bicycle front fork easily and conveniently by using aluminum alloy substrate.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, bicycles available now are formed by assembly of crowns, stems and forks. The crown, the stem and the fork are molded respectively and then connected integrally by adhesion, welding or screw fastening. However, such assembly way not only has higher cost but the weight of the final product is heavier, not meeting requirements of lightweight design. Moreover, since the structural strength of the connections between different components is weaker, the connections are easy to get damaged and broken due to vibration on bumpy roads. This poses a safety problem.